Mi peliroja
by gaby li
Summary: Que serias capaz de hacer por la persona que amas? La protegerias o simplemente la dejarias ir aunque no puedas vivir sin ella, y a pesar de todo crees que lo que hiciste fue lo mejor, aunque tu hayas salido mas lastimado que ella . Esto es un harry por Ginny espero que les guste
1. Chapter 1

Mi peliroja

Hola bueno antes que nada este es mi primer fanfic de Harry por Ginny, espero que les guste, cmo saben los mpersonajes n son mios estos soln de J.K Rowling ero la hstoria es 100% mia, espero que les guste.

Capitulo 1

Harry, porfavor tengo que estudiar-

Pero si estas estudiando-

Harry en verdad, tengo que estudiar-

Pues estudia-

Eso planeaba hacer pero cierta persona que prometio ayudarme no me deja concentrarme-

Jajaja acepto que prometi ayudarte pero no dije cuando-

Creo que lo mejor sera pedirle ayuda a Hermione-

Pero ella no es tan buena como yo en esta materia-

Pero ella si me ayudaria a estudiar-

Si, se lo pides a ella no te dejara salir nunca de la biblioteca, es mas no dejaria ni que te vea-

Tendre que correr el riesgo, no crees?-

No tendrias porque, si tan solo me dejaras seguir siendo yo quien te ayude-

Harry, si tu me ayudaras, nunca estudiaria y reprobaria los timos-

Estas segura de eso talvez y hasta te iria mejor que si estudiaras con Hermione-

Porfavor Harry, sabes que te quiero pero tu y yo sabemos que lo que dices es mentira-

Entonces ya que no me permitiras ayudarte y estaras secuestrada por Hermione y dudo que me deje hacercarme a ti, porque no disfrutamos de este dia, tu y yo solos, sentados en nuestro arbol favorito, mirando el atardecer-

Me parece perfecto pero yo no quiero solo hacer eso?-

A no? Entonces que mas deseas-

Quiero, que me beses Potter-

Asi? No lo se, eso podria ser una distraccion para ti-

Harry-

Que paso? Acaso no era lo que querias que te dejara estudiar?-

Entonces, no me daras un beso?-

Mmmmm no se-

Bueno Potter si tu no quieres darme un beso, me pregunto si alguien mas querra darmelo-

Ni siquiera lo piences-

Estas seguro Potter-

Completamente porque tu eres mia y yo tuyo, y solamente yo puedo besarte-

Entonces que esperas besame-

Tus deseos seran cumplidos-

Te quiero Harry-

Yo tambien te quiero...Ginny-

Harry

Abri los ojos lentamente ya que la luz del sol comensaba a filtrarce por mi ventana, a pesar de que mi despertador a un no sonaba, porque aunque estuviera viviendo en el mundo magico aun conservaba mis costumbres muggles, pero aun asi no podia seguir durmiendo y esque todo se debia al sue+APE-o que haba tenido.

Decidi que lo mejor seria levantarme, para asi despejar mi mente, justamente al salir de la ducha, me dirijo hasta el espejo que tengo ahi, al verme reflejado ahi decido que lo mejor seria rasurarme la barba que comemsaba aparecer y que sentia que me hacia ver un poco mas grande, con tan solo 24 a+APE-os que tenia no habia cambiado mucho a comparacion de cuando tenia 17, es decir solo habia cambiado un poco en mi cuerpo este se habia desarrollado, mis musculos habian crecido un poco gracias a los entrenamientos, conforme a mis rasgos fisicos en mi cara tampoco habian cambiado solo se habian endurecido un poco mis facciones y no era para menos despues de todo lo que habia pasado.

Decido que con magia terminaria mas rapido mi tarea, asi que tomando mi varita convoco a un conjuro que ya me se de memoria, al terminar de arreglarme decido desayunar antes de irme al ministerio ya que como jefe de el cuartel de aurores mi responsabilidad es siempre estar puntual y tambien ya que aqui en esta casa no hay nadie que me espere, aunque en un principio pense que en esta casa me sentiria mejor y ayudaria a sanar el vacio que tenia, pero fue todo lo contrario al vivir aqui en la casa que mi padrino me dejo me sentia aun mas solo, aunque creo tambien que su aspecto algo lujubre para mi gusto contribuia en mi soledad, pero para que cambiarlo nadi mas disfrutaria de esto, nisiquiera yo.

Algo comenso a tocar una de las ventanas y he de suponer que era algun visitante magico ya que nadie mas que no poseyera magia podria ver la casa, asi que decido ver de quien se trataba y al abrir la ventana una lechuza aparce por ahi.

Errol la lechuza de Ron entro con una carta en su pico y me la tendio para que yo la leyera, y asi lo hice.

Harry

Hace mucho tiempo que no pasas a visitarnos ni a mi casa, ni a la madrigera, mama iniste en que vaya por ti y te traiga aunque sea a la fuerza ya que segun ella no te as de estar alimentando bien y estaras en los huesos, pero bueno ella no es la unica Hermione dice que no as pasado a visitarnos que a pesar de que trabaja tambien en el ministerio nunca la pasas a ver y cuando ella te visita siempre estas ocupado, que ya no sabe como es tu cara, claro se que suena un poco exagerado pero es Hermione y creo que hay un poco de razon en esto ya que tu y yo solos nos vemos de ves en cuando, claro solo en el trabajo, cuando alguna mision requiere de los dos, sino creo tambien estaria como Hermione

Bueno asi que nos gustaria que vinieras hoy a cenar a la madrigera, queremos verte y platicar con tigo como en los viejos tiempos y bueno tambien hay algo que Hermione y yo queremos comunicarles a ti y a toda la familia.

Sin mas me despido, esperando que asistas hoy a la cena en la madrigera.

Tu amigo Ron

Sonrei apesar de todo Ron tenia razon hace tiempo que no los veia, antes pasaba un par de horas con ellos pero ahora solo me concentraba en mi trabajo y casi no los veia, tanto Ron como Hermione se hicieron novios al terminar la guerra y ahora vivian juntos, me alegra el hecho que sean felices ellos se lo merecian, despues de todo lo que vivimos.

Con respecto a la familia Weasley cuando la guerra termino fueron un gran apoyo para mi, a pesar de que solo me limite a visitas cortas durante todo este tiempo ellos nunca me dieron la espalda, pero esque el regresar a la casa Weasley conyeba a recordar muchas cosas lo cual no queria por eso mismo preferia guardar un poco las distancias.

Decidi que era hora de ir a trabajar pero esta vez preferi la desaparicion a pesar de que casi no me gustaba las sensaciones que esta me causaban pero en este moento era lo que necesitaba para sertime vivo.

Al llegar como siempre todos evitaban el cruzarce o tropesar con migo, a pesar de que se me consideraban el salvador del mundo magico, no me portaba como eso, por el contrario me mostraba frio y con un mal caracter pero no necesitaba que nadie se hacercara a mi por mi fama o por otra cosa.

Buenos dias se+APE-or Potter- me dijo Esmeralda, mi asistente.

Buenos dias- respondi entrando a mi oficina siendo seguido por Esmeralda.

El se+APE-or Lupin a estado aqui hace un rato, y me pidio que en cuanto llegara fuera a buscarlo-

Algo mas?-

No, se+APE-or- dijo saliendo de mi oficina.

Decidi ir a ver a Lupin de inmediato talvez ya tuvierea noticias de la captura al ultimo mortifago que quedaba, si, porque a pesar de que ya habian pasado 7 a+APE-os de la caida de voldemor aun habian mortifagos que con el paso del tiempo habian sido encerrados como Lucius Malfoy y su esposa Narcisa, a Draco se le habia perdonado pues segun Narcisa, Voldemor lo habia obligado a unirce amenasandolo que algo le pasaria a su familia si el no lo hacia, cosa que parecio muy convicsente despues de mi declaracion cuando la muerte de Dombuldor, diciendo que el no queria hacerlo, inclusive que habia comensado a bajar la varita, pero bueno el mortifago que perseguiamos, durante la guerra no habia hecho mucha mension pero cuando Voldemor murio se dio a conocer causando muchos desastres, muerte, desapariciones y he de decir que es el que mas trabajo me esta causando.

No fue necesario que llamara a la puerta pues nunca lo hacia, simplemete me limite a entrar como siempre.

Harry , veo que te an dado mi recado- dijo Lupin al verme entrar en su oficina, el habia comensado a trabajar en el ministerio hace un par de a+APE-os, el se habia encargado a ayudarnos a capturar a algunos mortifagos ya que su experiencia durante la orden fue de mucha ayuda para capturar a los seguidores de Voldemor.

Para que me buscabas, acaso ya atraparon a Wikan-

No, todo lo contrario, hemos perdido su paradero, la ultima vez que se le vio fue la semana pasada en Rumania y estuvimos a punto de atraparlo pero parece que se dio cuenta y logro huir-

Como es eso posible, no se supone que la gente mas capacitada estba acargo de esta mision?- dije exaltandome pues esto me parecia algo insolito e indignate.

Asi es Harry y no tenemos la menor idea de quien lo pudo ayudar- dijo de lo mastranquilo cmo si nol pareciera darce cuenta de lo que acarreaba esto.

Demonios y ahora dime como daremos con el- pregunte aun indignado.

Tranquilo, los aurores ya estan investigando aunque tambien me an dicho que an visto a Draco en Rumania-

Draco? Talvez el le este ayudando y alla sido el, el que le aviso-

Lo dudo mucho Harry por lo que se Draco viaja muy seguido para alla, mucho antes de que se hubiera visto a Wikan ahi-

Eso no quiere decir que no lo alla ayudado-

Porfavor Harry, Draco dejo de ser mortifago desde hace mucho tiempo, y no creo que quiera serlo de nuevo, sabiendo que seria el unico que queda y loas consecuencias de esto-

Lo que dijo Lupin me hizo pensarlo mejor, talvez el tenia razon, inclusive yo habia textificado sobre la inocencia del mismo.

Esta bien, pero me gustaria- dije pero Lupin no me dejo continuar.

Si ya se, que mantendramos vigilado a Draco- dijo.

Sonrei pero esta vez una de esas sonrisas sinceras que desde hace mucho no tenia.

Bueno cambiando un poco de tema iras esta noche a la madrigera?-

Con solo la mension de este lugar pude sentir cierto nerviosismo, ansias, entre otras cosas.

Yo, no lo se-

Como que no lo sabes Harry deberias distraerte, no todo es trabajo-

Lo se pero-

Nada de peros a todos les dara mucho gusto verte, inclusive a Tedy, tiene mucho tiempo que no lo vez-

Lo se, entiendo que no he sido el mejor padrino que hubieras querido para tu hijo-

Harry, tanto Nymphadora y yo no podriamos haber hecho una mejor eleccion para nuestro hijo, lo que pasa es que aun no as podido volver a ser el mismo, si tan solo-

Callate Remus, sera mejor que me vaya, tengo que trabajar- dije comensando a salir de la oficina.

Nos vemos al rato- dijo Lupin.

Pero yo no le conteste, no me gustaba que me recordaran lo que habia pasado lo que por tonto habia perdido, regrese a mi oficina donde me dispuse a trabajar pero por alguna razon no me consentraba como siempre, mire mi reloj y vi que este marcaba las 6:00, por alguna razon tenia ganas de ver de nuevo a mi familia asi que no lo dude mas, sali de ahi para dirigirme a la madrigera.

Llegue por medio de una aparicion que me dejo unos pocos metros de distancia de esta, con forme avanzaba podia visualizar mas la casa y mi vista se poso sobre cierta parte de la misma, mas bien hacia una ventana del segundo piso, pero nada se encontraba ahi, decidido a continuar, llegue hasta la puerta se escuchaban voces, risas y por un momento tuve ganas de irme pero aun asi continue di unos peque+APE-os golpes sobre la puerta, esperando que con estos fuera suficiente y la puerta se abriera y asi fue.

Harry, querido cuanto tiempo sin verte, pero mira como estas, vamos tienes que sentarte a comer de inmediato- dijo la Se+APE-ora Weasley quien fue la que habia abierto la puerta recibiendome con un fuerte abrazo que para que negarlo habia extra+APE-ado y despues llevandome con rumbo a la mesa para cenar tan tipico de ella.

Miren quien ha venido a visitarnos- dijo de nuevo al llegar a la mesa donde todos ya se estaban acomodando para cenar.

Harry- esta vez fue Hermione la que se hahia hacercado a mi y me abrazaba a forma de saludo.

Hola Herms- fue lo unico que pude decir a forma de saludo pero respondiendole su abrazo.

Pero que te as creido para abandonarnos- dijo esta vez separansdose de mi y rega+APE-andome como siempre.

Ya deja a Harry, mas tarde tendras tiempo para rega+APE-arlo amor- dijo Ron.

No me ayudes tanto- le dije dandole un peque+APE-o abrazo a forma de saludo.

Cuando quieras- me dijo y ambos reimos.

Muchacho, que gusto verte- dijo esta vez el se+APE-or Weasley dandome tambien un abrazo.

Vaya hasta que volvemos a verte Potter, pensabamos que no querias volver a vernos- dijo Fred en forma de saludo.

No, al que ya no quiere ver es a Ron, ya que nosotros le caemos mejor que el- dijo esta vez George.

Queeeee?- dijo Ron y todos comensamos a reir.

Hola Haggy- dijo esta vez Fler quien era la esposa de Bil.

Hola Harry- dijo esta vez Bil.

Hola- conteste a ambos.

Que bueno que te dejas ver- dijo Nymphadora a lo cual solo sonrei.

Que bueno que allas decidido venir- dijo Lupin.

Padrino- dijo esta vez Tedy.

Hola campeon, como as estado?- pregunte tocando su cabeza.

Bien padrino,pero porque no me as ido a ver- respondio.

Yo lo siento, prometo ir mas seguido-dije a lo cual asintio.

Que bueno es tener a toda la familia reunida, bueno casi toda- dijo la se+APE-ora Weasley y coprendi a quien se referia, asi que solo me limite a hacer como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

La cena fue muy agradable como hace mucho no lo eran estas para mi pero aun asi sentia que algo faltaba, la conversacio continuo cada vez mas animada, con burlas de los gemelos, la noticia del embarazo de Fler bueno aunque eso ya se sabia para mi era algo nuevo, entre otras cosas.

Bueno familia para nosotros es un honor tenerlos esta noche aqui acompa+APE-andonos y aunque no toda la familia este aqui se que a ellos tambien les alegrara lo que les tenemos que decir- dijo Ron poniendose de pie y tomando la mano de Hermione.- Quiero comunicarles que Hermione y yo nos vamos a casar-

Felicidadessssssss- fue la se+APE-ora Weasley la que hablo abrazando a la feliz pareja.

Yo tambien me hacerque y los felicite pues en verdad me alegraba el hecho de que mis dos mejores amigos fueran felices, miestras las felicitaciones seguian por parte de los otros miembros de la familia me dirigi con rumno a segundo piso.

Al llegar mis pies se dirigieron al cuarto de la persona que habia faltado esta noche y de la cual no se habia dicho su nombre supongo que por cierta conaideracion hacia mi, al llegar solo tome el pomo de la puerta, el contaco con este era como si quemara pero aun asi tenia la necesidad de entrar, asi que lentamente comence a abrir, con solo abrirlo su olor tan caracteristico y que tanto me encantaba aparecio inundandome por dentro, aun seguia igual como la ultima vez que entre, para ser precisos hace 7 largos a+APE-os.

Poco a poco me dirigi hacia su cama y tome su almohada la cual solo me dedique a olfatear esta concentraba mas su aroma floral a jazmines y me dedique a estar asi un par de minutos,era como si eso nunca hubiera pasado y aun la tuviera a mi lado, deje la almohada aun lado y pose mi vista al rededor de todo el cuarto encontrandome asi con una foto de ella, la cual tome entre mis manos y me dedique a observarla, en esta ella saludaba muy feliz lusiendo tan hermosa como siempre.

Sali de mi trance al escuchar como alguien me llamaba, asi que decidi salir de qui antes de que alguien me viera, pero no se que impulso loco me hizo guardarme la foto y llevarmela.

Baje con cuidado las escaleras para que asi nadie se diera cuenta de donde salia y parce que resulto ya que todos estaban platicando de la boda.

Harry donde te habias metido- dijo Hermione.

Solo fui al ba+APE-o Herms- dije.

Esta bien Harry solo que hay algo que Ron yo queremos pedirte-

Diganme- dije sentandome al lado de mi amigo en la mesa.

Lo que pasa es que queremos que seas nuestro padrino- dijo Hermione.

Al principio me desconcerto un poco ya que a pesar de que yo alla cambiado aun querian que yo fuera su padrino?.

Claro que si, nada me gustaria mas- dije.

Ohhh Harry, muchas gracias- dijo Hermione abrazandome de nuevo.

Gracias a ustedes- dije yo.

Bueno y para cuando es la boda?- dijo la Se+APE-ora Weasley.  
Bueno esperamos que sea a finales de Noviembre ya que aun hay mucho que arreglar- dijo Herms.

Y tambien porque queremos que toda la familia este con nosotros ese dia, sobretodo la madrina-dijo esta vez Ron.

Entonces lo comprendi,comprendi lo que queria decir Ron con esa sutilesa que siempre habia sido tan caracteristica de el y por si fuera poco todos dirigieron su mirada hacia mi, Hermione mirandome con disculpa supongo que por no mensionarlo antes, los demas con nerviosismo, inclusive la mirada de Ron tenia cierto toque de la de Hermione y la de los demas porque volveria, ella volveria.

Notas de la autora

Bueno aqui estoy de nuevo con otra historia, solo que esta como pudieron ver tratara de Harr y Ginny, el primer capitulo se que fue algo corto pero me parecio apropiado para ser el primero, comforme vayan trancurriendo seran un poco mas largos, en este mprimer capitulo solo Harry hace acto de aparision conforme sus pensamientos y lo que pasa, ya despues conoceran lo que piensan los demas en especial Ginny.

Espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado se que aun no estan muy claras las cosas pero conforme continue la historia sabran mas al respecto, bueno me despido espero poder tener comentarios con respecto a la historia asi que xfa dejen reviews, y por ultmo espero actualizar pr semana asi que la semana que viene tendran un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, nos vemos y cuidense.


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2 Londres

Ginny

Sentia que todo me daba vueltas y por si fuera poco la cabeza comensaba a dolerme pero no un dolor leve, sino uno muy intenso, acaso era esto a lo que los muggles llamaban resaca?, pero a pesar de esto no me arrepentia ya que el dia de ayer habia sido un dia inolvidable, pues habiamos ganado el torneo de quiddich y no es que nunca hubiera ganada uno, no nada de eso, sino que con este era el tercer campeonato consecutivo que ganabamos.

Tenia 4 a+APE-os en el equipo de las Arpias de Holyhead, el primer a+APE-o solo jugaba como supliente pero cuando vieron que tenia potencial en mi segundo a+APE-o desidieron incluirme como titular en el equipo y no podia estar mas agradecida de que me dieran la oportunidad, sobretodo porque las Arpias de Holyhead es el equipo en el que siempre so+APE-e jugar desde que iba en Hogwarts.

Hogwarts, aun r ecuerdo el tiempo que pase ahi y apesar de no haber terminado ahi mi educacion magica siempre seria un lugar muy especial para mi.

Ginny- escuche que llamaban a mi puerta.

Enseguida salgo- dije tomando mi cabeza, pues con el minimo sonido mi cabeza comensaba a dolerme.

Me levante enseguida pues no soportaria seguir aguantando este dolor, tome mi varita dispuesta a conjurar un hechiso para aliviarlo y asi lo hice, tomando lo primero que encontre en mi armario me lo puse para asi poder bajar.

Vaya hasta que bajas, pense que tendria que obligarte a levantarte-

No exageres Charlie-

Esta bien, pero acaso no as visto la hora que es-

La verdad no, acabo de despertar-

Vez te lo dije, pero quien te manda a tomar tanto-

No seas aguafiestas Charlie, tenia motivos para festejar-

Esta bien, no lo niego despues del gran triunfo se lo merecian, pero tan poco tenias que tomar de esa manera-

Esta bien Charlie se que me pase un poco, pero bueno dime hay algo que quieras decirme-

Derrepente Charlie se puso completamente serio algo raro en ya que el siempre suele andar de buen humor.

Ginny ahora que as terminado la temporada de quidditch, que piensas hacer?-

Pues lo que siempre hago cuando termina cada temporado Charlie, descansar y practicar, pero porque lo peguntas? Acaso deseas que te ayude en algo, si es asi dimelo y con gusto lo hare-dije y nomentia talvez el entretenerme en algo mas me ayudaria a disfrutar mas mis vacaciones.

Ginny he recibido una carta de mama-dijo.

Y me ha mandado saludos- dije con cierto tonos burlon, pues llevaba un tiempo sin hablarme- o aun sigue enfadada con migo por no ir en Navidad-

Ginny hace tiempo que no visitas a mama, solo la as visto cuando ella viene a visitarnos-

No esque no quiera Charlie pero si bien recuerdas ella fue la que me mando a vivir aqui-

Lo se Ginny pero deberias de visitarla-

Ire para la boda de Ron y Hermione -dije como restandole importancia al asunto.

Y porque no vas ahora, estas de vacaciones, podrias pasar un tiempo en la madriguera-

Acaso ella te pidio que me convensieras, es eso, porque si no es as, entonces no entiendo-

Ginny solo digo que deberias ir a visitarlos, o es acaso que no los extra+APE-as?-

No me vengas con eso Charlie, tu mejor que nadie sabes lo dificil que fue para mi irme de la madriguera-

Entonces si fue tan dificil para ti, porque no as querido regresar a casa durante todo este tiempo-

Porque no tiene sentido regresar a un lugar donde no desean tu compa+APE-ia-dije simplememte.

Ginny, tu sabes que eso no es verdad, lo que ellos hicieron fue para protegerte, an pasado siete a+APE-os Ginny, tienes que saber perdonar-

No tengo nada que perdonar, se porque lo hicieron es lo que me ayudaba a mantenerme tranquila durante esos a+APE-os, pero an pasado siete a+APE-os Charlie, donde durante casi dos a+APE-os no supe nada de ellos, siempre viviendo con la angustia, temiendo por ellos y cuando termina la guerra solo me piden que no regrese, que termine mis estudios aqui, dos a+APE-os de nuevo sin poder regresar a casa, solo con visitas cortas por parte de ellos, y cuando empieso a hacerme a la idea de que talvez no regresaria me piden que regrese, no, simplemente no puedo.

Ginny, yo se que ha sido dificil para ti, pero siempre as sido la mas fuerte de la familia, siempre sabes como enfretarte ante todo-

No siempre- dije en un susurro que Charlie no escucho.

Asi que animo, es hora de regresar y como te dije solo sera un tiempo, yo te estare esperando tu regreso con ansias Ginny, el traslador que te llevara a la madriguera saldra ma+APE-ana temprano- dijo y comenso a caminar hacia la puerta.

Charlie- llame- promete que si mama no quiere dejarme regresar iras tu mismo por mi-

El sonrio ante lo dicho por mi- te lo prometo- dijo y salio completamente de la casa.

Yo tambien sonrei, extra+APE-aria mucho a mi hermano y no seria para menos, todo este tiempo llevaba viviendo con el, aqui en Rumania y esque como habia dicho, cuano la guerra en el mundo magio comenso yo solo tenia 16, no me dejaron participar sino todo lo contratio me habian mandado con Charlie a Rumnia, mintras mi demas familia luchaba, el tiempo que esta duro siempre estuve escondida, era como si no existiera, cosa que me molestaba porque yo queria pelear, no esconderme como una cobarde, termine mis estudios aqui esperando poder regresar a mi casa, mas sin embargo eso tampoco paso, se me brindo la oportunidad de jugar quidditch, asi que simplemente decidi continuar con mi vida, pero a pesar de todo, hubo alguien mas que estuvo con migo, a pesar de que al principio me habia mostrado arisca y para ser sincera nunca pense confiar en el , pero al tratatarlo descubri que no era como yo pensaba y que podia confiar en el, pero ahora se me pedia regresar, no solo era el hecho de volver sino el hecho de que lo volveria a ver, aunque esta vez no estaria sola.

Harry

Demonios- dije tirando de nuevo todos los papeles que se encontraban en mi escritorio, llevaba horas revisando los informes que me habian mandado los aurores encargados del caso de Wikan, peo al contrario de lo que yo pensaba estos no tenian buenas noticias al respecto.

Sali hecho una furia de mi oficina hacia la oficina de lupin, entre cm siempee sin anunciarme.

Harry, ha qe deb tu visita- dijo muy tranquilo.

Se puede saber que significa esto- dije tendiendole las hojas.

El las tomo y comenso a leerlas, pero siempre se mantuvo con el semblante muy tranquilo.

No le veo nada de malo, solo te comunican que aun no dado con el paradero de Wikan-

No le ves nada malo, no te parece malo que ese repugnante mortifago siga en libertad y aun este haciendo de las suyas-

Lo se Harry pero no es tan facil encontrarlo y menos ahora que sabe que esuvimos tan cerca de atraparlo, esta vez no sera tan tonto tendra mas cuidado- dijo.

Sabia que tenia razon pero necesitaba acabar con todo esto de una vez, no solo era el hecho de querer proteger al mundo magico, sino que deseaba ver todo esto terminado ya que ellos habian sido los culpables de toda mi desgracia.

Solo hagan su trabajo- dije y sali de ahi.

El resto del dia no sali de mi oficina, me mantuve pensando como encontrar a Wikan pero nada venia a mi mente, asi que decidi irme a descansar a ma+APE-ana regresaria a trabajar a pesar de que fuera sabado pero esto era mejor en lugar de quedarme solo en mi casa.

Pero al llegar una lechuza ya me estaba esperando, era Pick la lechuza de la familia Weasley, apenas tome el recado que traia en el pico, Pick salio volando.

Querido Harry

El dia de ma+APE-ana te esperamos en la madriguera a que nos acompa+APE-es a desayunar y tambien porque hay una sorpresa, Ron y los demas tambien vendran, esperamos contar con tu presencia Harry

Att: Molly Weasley

Sorpresa? No sabia cual seria pero talvez se tratara de algo relacionado con el matrimonio de Ron y Hermione, pero si era asi porqu me habia avisado la se+APE-ora Weasley en lugar de ellos.

Decidi dejar de pensar en eso, el trabajar tanto me extresaba demasiado, asi que decidi que el dia de ma+APE-ana iria a la madriguera no tanto por distraccion sino porque habia decidido volver a pasar tiempo con todas las pesonas que me habian brindado su apoyo en los momentos mas dificiles.

Me desperte temprano y despues de arreglarme sali de mi casa xom rumbo a la madriguera, al llegar me sorprendio ver ahi a la mayoria, inclusive Ron que era el mas flojo ya estaba levantado y hasta se encontraba ayudando a preparar la comida, claro no sin antes llevarce unos manotasos por parte de la se+APE-ora Weasley por comercela.

Todos por alguna razon lusian muy felices el dia de hoy y aunque no supiera precisamente el motivo de tanta felicidad, desidi tambien sonreir un poco.

Bueno dias- dije.

Harry querido que bueno que as llegado- dijo

Todos me saludaron pero continuaron con sus tareas, asi que decidi ayudar, pero la se+APE-ora Weasley no me lo permitio por lo cual Ron se quejo, yo y los demas comensamos a reir.

Y el se+APE-or Weasley-?-pregunte, ya que al llegar no me habia percatado de que no se encontraba.

Enseguida llegara querido- dijo Molly.

Ha ido al trabajo?- pregunte pero para nadie era novedad que Arthur Weasley fuera los sabados a trabajar ya que le fasinaba su trabajo, ya que se relacionaba con ciertos artefactos muggles, los cueles para el son fasinantes.

No, solo ha ido por alguien- contesto Ron y al escuchar esto pude notar como todos voltearon a verlo, pero no le preste mucha atencion.

Y ha quien ha ido a traer?-pregunte pero nadie parecia querer comtestar.

No te preocupes, lo veras proto- dijo sin mas Molly y regreso a la cocina.

Decidi dejar de preguntar, ya cuando llegara veria de quien se trataba, segui platicando con todos pero nadie mencionaba nada de la persona por la cual habia ido Arthur.

Vi como Hermione se dirigia hacia la cocina y decidi ir a platicar con ella- a caso estan planeando una fiesta- le dije a Hermione pues ya sabia del apetito que tenian los Weasley pero esta vez habia mas comida que de costumbre.

Pues veras-comemso a decir Hermione algo nerviosa- lo que pasa es- per no continuo ya que se volvio a quedar callada.

Pasa algo Hermione- pregunte pues s nerviosismo no se me hacia normal.

No, lo que pasa, es...- volvio a decir pero nunca terminaba.

Que es?-dije.

Ella estaba dispuesta a decirlo pero esta vez un grito de emocion proveniente de la se+APE-ora Weasley nos intrrumpio.

An llegado, an llegado- decia por lo cual decidi asomarme para ver de quien se trataba y aunque al principio Hermione no me siguio senti que apoyaba una de sus manos sobre mis hombros, voltie para verla a ver que pasaba pero ella se mantenia con la vista al frente, asi que dirigi mi mirada hacia donde ella miraba y fue cuando la vi.

Ginny

Tal y como Charlie lo habia dicho, desde muy temprano el traslador que me llevaria a Londres estaba listo, el me acompa+APE-o hasta donde se encontraba para despedirce asi de mi.

Cuando llegues Ginny, recuerda que papa te estara esperando, asi que si n lo vez buscado h no te vayas a ir sola-

Ya lo se Charlie me lo as repetido tantas veces que ya perd hasta la cuenta- dije en un tono burlon.

Muy graciosa Ginevra-

No me digas Ginevra- dije y ahora el fue el que comenso a reir.

Ya, ya esta bien, no te enojes-dijo- te voy a extra+APE-ar enana-

Yo tambien te voy a extra+APE-ar- dije y lo abrace.

Bueno ya es hora de que te vayas- me dijo pues era la unica que falta, asi que soltandome de el comemce a caminer en direccion a la bota vieja donde ya habia varias personas.

No lo olvides, si mama no me deja regresar iras por mi- le dije al llegar a la bota.

No te preocupes, yo ire por ti- fue lo ultimo que lo escuche decir porque en ese desaparesi.

Al llegar me senti un poco confundida, nunca me ha gustado viajar ni en traslador, ni por desaparicion pero en casos como estos no me quedaba mas opcion, cuando mi vista se aclaro un poco mas pude visualizar a mi pap, quien con solo verme se acerco hasta mi y me abrazo.

Ginny, hija-

Hola papa- fue lo unico que dije devolviendole el abrazo.

Que bueno que as regresado, no sabes cuanta falta nos as hecho- dijo.

A mi tambien me alegra verte papa- respondi.

Bueno sera mejor que nos demos prisa, sno tu madre se molestara porue no llegas-

Como dije no me gustaba la desaparicion y fue el metodo que mi papa utilizo para poder asi llegar a la madriguera y con tan solo poner un pie ahi, senti como unos brazos que conocia perfectamente me abrzaban y lol que senti y casi me dejaba sorda fue el grito que daba mi mama de euforia ante mi llegada.

Ginny- dijo sltandome un poco y andome un par de besos en ambas mejillas.

Y por mas que trataba de separarme, mi mama no me lo permitia.

Ya esta bien mama, dejanos saludar a la enana- dijeron Fred y George lo cual les hubiera agradecido sino hubiera sido por la forma en que me llamaron.

Oh es acaso que a la estrella de las Arpias de Holyhead no nos piensa saludsar porque se le ha subido la fama- dijo Fred en un tono burlon.

Si, con eso de que ni boletos nos mando para la temporada- dijo esta vez George.

Pero si les he mandado boletos, solo que ustedes los vendieron- dije tratando de sonar enojada cosa que nol funciono porque con este par me era dificil enojarme.

Eso es verdad Fred- dijo George.

No lo se George- dijo esbosando una sonrisa.

No pude evitar reir y soltando a mama quien se quejo, fui hacia mis dos hermanos y los abrace.

Te extra+APE-amos enana- dijo George.

Si, no es lo mismo hacerle bromas a Ron. Percy sin ti- dije esta vez Fred y esta vez solte una sonora carcajada que estaba segura que se escuho hasta afuera de mi casa.

Si, si ya tendran tiempo para eso despues- dijo Bill dejenme saludar a la enana.

Enseguida fui abrazada por mi hermano mayor.

Que bueno que as regresado- me dijo y le sonrei, pero mi sonrisa se borro al escuchar esta vez a Fler.

Hola Ginnyggg- dijo y tuve que forzarme a sonreirle.

Hola Flerrrrrrr- dije y no pude evitar ver hacia su estomago donde se veia muy poco su embarazo.

Felicidades- les dije a ambos con una sonrisa sincera.

Gracias- dijo Bill posando su mano en el vientre de su esposa.

Que bueno que hayas regresado con bien Ginevra- con una voz tan diplomatica y la cual era la de mi hermano Percy, siempre tan respetuoso y educado.

Hola Percy- le conteste y le di un peque+APE-o abrazo pues era con el, con el que menos contacto tenia.

Enana, a mi no me vas a suladar-

Esa era la voz de mi hermano Ron asi que me acerque hasta el y lo abrace.

Hola zopenco- le dije- veo que no mentias con respecto a que as crecido-

Jajajaj te lo dije, ahoa ya no podran molestarme, ni tu, ni aquellos dos- dijo se+APE-aland hacia los gemelos.

No te preocupes ya encontraremos como hacerlo- le dije gui+APE-andole un hojo a mis hermanos.

Ohhh Ginny, que bueno que as vuelto- dijero estos dos al unisomo y con lo cual me hicieron reir.

Ya lo veremos- dijo Ron tratando de sonar tranquilo pero yo sabia que a pesar de todo en su cabeza se pensaba a idear formas de como podriamos burlarnos de el.

Y Hermione?- le pregunte con lo cual salio de sus tan intarisantes pensamientos.

Que?- fue lo que dij pero no necesite preguntar denuevo.

Aqui estoy Ginny- dijo y al girar mi cara hacia esa direccion, me quede completamente quieta, Hermione se acerco hasta mi y me abrazo pero no eracapaz de responderle pues mi mirada no se despegaba de el.

Es bueno verte- me dijo Hermione antes de soltarme y ponerce junto a Ron.

Me quede solo viendolo y el hacia lo mismo, no sabia si no sentia ninguna emocion o si me obligaba a no sertirla pero mis piernas ya no temblaban con solo verlo, como cuando era ni+APE-a, ni siquiera fui capaz de sentir el coraje que senti cuando el me lastimo,simplemente nos mirabamos, y aunque vi un cierto brillo en su mirada, suponia que el tampoco sentia nada al verme.

Antes de despegar mi mirada de el no pude evitar recorrerlo con la mirada habia cambiado, su cuerpo denotaban el ejercicio que hacia, incluso tambien creo que habia crecido, pero su cara nada de el habia cambiado, aun tenia su cicatriz, sus ojos verdes escondidos tras sus gafas, su cabello negro y rebelde, su boca, su nariz, el no habia cambiado

Hola Pottter- fue lo unico que le dije antes de romper el contacto visual con el y dirigir mi mirada hacia otros lugar

Harry

Me quede observandola como si lo que viera no fuera real, como si de un espejismo se tratara, su fragancia me inundo completamente todo mi ser, y si ella esta aqui, pero ella no parecia darce cuenta de mi presencia, ya que saludaba a toda su familia con su sonrisa, esa que por tanto tiempo anhele volver a ver aunque no fuera dirigida ami.

Bromeaba con sus hermanos, no entidia exactamente de que, solo escuchaba su voz sin entender lo que decia, el movimiento de su cuerpo delgado pero con sus curbas bien definidas, sus labios tan rosas y tan apetecibles, su pelo tan sedoso, largo, lacio pera tan rojo como lo recordaba, inclusive creia que esta vez se veia mas rojo que nunca todo esto me parecia lo mas interesante que hubiera visto en todos estos a+APE-os desde que ella no estaba.

Sali de mi trance cuando senti qe el Hermione me daba una palmadita y se dirigia hacia ella y fue ahi cuando ella volteo y nuestras miradas se juntaron de nuevo.

La felicidad inundo mi ser con solo una mirada de ella, no era capaz de hablar pues sabia que al hacerlo nuestro contacto podria perderce y no lo queria, sentia que mis ojos le podrian mostrar toda la felicidad que tenia por volverla a ver aun a pesar de que estos estuieran cubiertos por mis gafas, pero ella me conocia tan bien que sabia que se daria cuenta.

Continuamos asi no se por cuanto tiempo mas y hubieramos seguido pero ella parecio salir del trance en el que estabamos y juero que preferi haber muerto antes de escuchar su voz que antes era tan calida, con migo se mostro fria e indiferente, me senti morir pero no se lo deje saber.

Hola Weasley- conteste a pesar de que ella ya no me viera a mi.

Senti com tanto Hermione y Ron me miraban pero ni a ellos les dejaria ver mi dolor, porque yo era el unico responsable de esto.

Notas de la autora

Bueno aqui estoy con otro capitulo, lo he subido antes pero bueno no me podia aguantar ya que ya lo tenia y deseaba compartirlo, y como vieron aqui harry y ginny ya se reencontraron, bueno espero que sea de su agrado y desearia saber sus comentarios, asi que dejen reviews. Nos vemos pronto esta vez si sera hasta la proxima semana, nos vemos cuidense.


End file.
